


A New Life

by Elfflame



Category: Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Foodie: The last thing Snape saw was Harry's eyes...and then the world went dark. When he opened his eyes again, he saw four sets of eyes looking down at him. He's now lying down on the floor of Serenity, with Inara, Kaylee, River, and Zoe looking at him. What are his first impressions of him, and their greetings to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missfoodie2shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoodie2shoes/gifts).



Green. Looking at him in astonishment, the expression nearly reminiscent of one he had not seen since his fifth year. Then the world went dark.

He woke to the feeling of metal against his cheek, and the sound of a thrum in his ears. Was this heaven? Hell?

“Captain?” The voice was low and melodic, a thread of strength underlying it, and most definitely female.

Severus ignored the voice and concentrated on taking further stock. The pain in his neck was gone. But so was the magic. He couldn’t feel it anywhere. That made him inclined to believe this was hell.

“Is he dead?” This voice, also female, was far too chirpy for Severus’s tastes, and he cracked an eye open to see what they were going on about.

“Just confused,” came a dreamy voice that reminded him a good deal of Luna Lovegood. He glanced toward the owner of the voice. Her dark hair dangled in her face, and she was staring off in another direction, not even looking at him.

“We were just talking,” a fourth voice said. Severus glanced at the new voice, which belonged to a quite attractive dark-haired woman. Distinctly exotic and confident in her beauty, not unlike Lily.

“Arguing, you mean?” that was the first voice, sounding rather amused. Now that he saw the woman it belonged to, the underlying strength made a good deal more sense. Her beauty might have rivaled the other’s, but the way she held herself was much like an Auror, always ready to fight.

The other woman smiled a bit ruefully. “Debating animatedly, perhaps.”

The chirpy girl broke in then. “Nothing new there. The captain always did like his heated discussions. You and he should just go back to his bunk and get it over with already. Or your shuttle…I bet you’d both be more comfy there.”

This caused the beautiful woman to flush. “Kaylee…”

Severus was reminded just why he had avoided the company of women since his falling out with Lily, and decided this was a good time to butt in. “Excuse me…” He cleared his throat. Something was wrong with his voice.

All four women turned to look at him. “Yes, Captain?” the Auror-like woman said.

Severus blinked. He wanted to ask her why she was calling him that, but decided to forego it now in favour of another question. “Where, exactly, am I?”

The woman blinked. “Are…you okay, sir? We’re on _Serenity_. Did you hit your head?”

Obviously, something was wrong… “Serenity?” He glanced from face to face, stopping at the distracted-looking girl.

She smiled at him. “Don’t worry,” she told him. “You’ll get used to it.”

Severus groaned to himself. Whatever kind of afterlife this was, it was definitely not good.


End file.
